


The Doctor

by Littleniffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauder's - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleniffler/pseuds/Littleniffler
Summary: “Ahhh FUCK…the pain is…is unbearable. Blaring sirens, blinding lights, the hustle of paramedics running to my side.”
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evans, Jily - Relationship, Sirus Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This story may have triggers, angst, and smut. This story may cause anxiety to spike. MILD LANGUAGE.

“Ahhh FUCK…the pain is…is unbearable. Blaring sirens, blinding lights, the hustle of paramedics running to my side.” The last thoughts before Sirius start to slip into a coma. His last sight a fast-moving ceiling with lights.

We have a male victim in critical condition from a motorcycle accident. He has been slipping in and out of conscience. Quick, get him to the I.C.U. Stat. over the intercom a nurse announces. “Paging Dr. Lupin to the I.C.U., Paging Dr. Lupin to I.C.U.” Remus rushes through the halls of the hospital, adrenaline high. He loves his job, the excitement, and he loves to help people.

Remus makes it to the room with Sirius laying on the gurney, stiff and unaware. Remus catches a look at the man and is taken aback. “He is beautiful” A nurse calling out his vitals in the background. Remus snaps out of it and saves him.

“Ok, cut him out of his clothes and lift him on the table in 1, 2, 3. lift. Let’s get an IV started and…” Remus did what he does best he took control of the room and the situation. But his thoughts could only go to Sirius's face and how beautiful he is. Remus thought about what his name could be, Remus thought about many things with his patient. Remus worked on Sirius for hours to stabilize him. “We are in the clear his vitals are all stable. Excellent work team!” He watched as his patient laid still in this coma. Remus knew at this point it was up to his patient to fight. He checked on the beautiful man very often wondering who he is.  
___________________________

“Good morn, Lily, How is our patient this morning?” Lily looks up and smiles. “Hey Remus, the Mystery man is still sleeping but stable. We still don’t know who he is and no-one has reported someone missing. I hope he wakes up and we find out soon so you two can go on a date.”

Remus looks at Lily in shock. “Don’t give me that look, I saw you in the I.C.U. when you saw his face. you were not subtle sir.” Remus rolls his eyes and gives a small smirk. “We don’t even know if he is into guys, married or anything, Lils. but he is nice to look at.”

Lily gives him a small embrace and begins to walk away when she remembers and turns back. “Oh, Hey Remus, Do you think you can make it tonight. The get together is at the Potters?” 

Remus gives Lily a look she knows as finding a way out of this. “Remus, you can’t fool me we have been best friends for over 12 years I know what every facial expression you make means. You are coming to the get together even if I have to drag myself I want my bestie there.”

Remus lets out a sigh. “Fine, I'll be there.”

Later that night at the get-together James was getting sentimental as he does often and he wanted to show off in front of Lily. He insisted everyone go to the living room while he sets up the slide show he made with all his friends and his relationship with Lily.

The slideshow begins as the photos and some short videos pop up on the screen a familiar yet unknown face pops up on the screen. Remus and Lily freeze and give each other a worried/confused look.

“Wait, James please go back.” Said Lily. Remus sits up straight full attention on the screen. “Who is that guy?”  
James laughs. “What are you interested in? Trying to live me for my best friend Sirius?” Lily gives Remus a startled look and her voice gets very low and soft.


	2. Mystery Man

“No, James this is- “Mystery Man” that is in a coma at the hospital.” James' eyes widen and his breathing becomes heavy. “What do you mean? Sirius is not in town he couldn’t make it he had to work. That couldn’t be him?”

Remus jumps on the phone to the hospital immediately and steps away. “Uh, yes this is Dr. Lupin we have…

“James, we need to go to the hospital. Remus will explain everything in the car,” said Lily. James jumps up and grabs his keys. “I’ll drive.” They pile in the car. “Ok, Remus what do you know?”

Remus sighs and is worried. “About a week ago a guy was rushed in without identification, he was involved in a terrible motorcycle accident. He is stable now but remains in a coma. I worked on him for two hours in surgery, but now we are at the point where it is up to him to wake up. All his vitals are fine and he has brain waves. He also has a broken leg and arm, slight head trauma but his helmet saved him from worst damage.” There was a long sigh. Remus begins to speak low. “I don’t know the details of the accident and I don’t know if he will have amnesia when he wakes.

James' face is expressionless. Lily reaches over and rubs James’ arm. “He is more than just my best friend, he is my brother. My parents adopted him while we were still in school. His family disowned him. He had a horrible time as a child I’m supposed to protect him from pain.”

James gets a croak in his throat trying to hold back tears. “I am not sure why he would ride without identification it just doesn’t seem like him.”

Remus clears his throat. “Well it could have flown off someone during impact,” said Remus.

The care falls silent as they reach the hospital and the three of them run in straight to the I.C.U. department.

“He has just been moved into a single room which is a good sign. It means he is making progress,” said Remus. Lily and James wait for Remus to lead them into the room.

“James walks through the door and drops to his knees and starts to cry hysterically. Lily runs to his side and pulls him up by his elbow and embraces him in a big hug. She has never seen James cry and it broke her heart. Remus pulls them into a private room so that James can calm down and try to speak to them. About ten minutes later James speaks looking down at the floor. 

“It-It’s Sirius. I don’t know why he is here, maybe he was trying to surprise me. I-I just don’t know.”

Lily looks up at Remus and he asks to speak to her outside the room.

“Lils, why don’t you and James find one of our guest rooms and stay the night. I know he is not going to leave Sirius's side. I need to check on Sirius right now.”

“No Remus it’s your night off. Let the Doctor on duty handle that and you go home to get some rest.”

“It’s ok, Lils. I actually won’t get much rest. Especially knowing this is James' brother. I will be just fine. You both should get some rest. I will wake you in about an hour so James can sit with Sirius. I am happy we know who “Mystery Man” is now.” Said Remus.


	3. He is beautiful

Lily gives him and knowing look and smile. “Yeah Remus, I bet you are.”

Remus gives Lily a soft chuckle and smirk and walks towards Sirius’ room.

___________________________

It has been three weeks since the accident and Remus is doing his normal rounds and checking in on patients. He enters Sirius’ room and notices a change in his vitals. His brain waves seem to be getting stronger. Remus starts to say his name in hopes to wake him up.

“Sirius, Sirius can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear my voice?” Remus puts his hand into Sirius's hand. “Ok, try to squeeze my had if you can hear my voice.” There was the slightest squeeze and this made Remus smile so hard. “Perfect,” Remus said.

“Evans to room 247. Evans to room 247” Remus’ voice rings out on the intercom.

Lily almost sprints to the room scared and out of breath and heaving. “Wha-What is it, Remus? is he ok?”

“Yes, Yes calm down. I need to show you something. Hold his hand and tell me if you feel a squeeze. Sirius if you can hear my voice squeeze the nurse's hand.” Lily starts to cry. “I can feel it, Re.”

Remus pulls her to the side. “Don’t tell James just yet. I don’t want to get his hopes up. Let me run a few more tests.” Lily smiles up at Remus with watery eyes. “Ok, Remus I understand.”

A few days later James has been by Sirius side non-stop. Remus walks in doing his normal rounds. “Oh, hey James I didn’t know you were here today.” James smiles at Remus. “How do you think he is doing today?” Remus gives James a gentle squeeze on the hand. “Let’s check out our patient.”

Before Remus starts to check his vitals, his hand subconsciously moves up to Sirius’s face and sweeps a stray hair from Sirius's face and gently tucks it behind his ear.

James looks up at Remus with an eyebrow raised and smirks. “You know he plays in a band, runs his own marketing company and he is single.” Said, James.

“Oh, is that right? Sounds like he will make someone very happy one day.” Said Remus. Acting nonchalant.

James chuckles. “Yes, He hasn’t found the right guy, tho he has been in plenty of shitty relationships if that’s what one would call them.” James looks at Remus sternly. “Sirius deserves the world and someone to be by his side. I hope when he walks away from all of this he can find someone to settle down with. I know that is what he wants. He told me himself.

Remus raises an eyebrow and continues to check Sirius. James smiles knowing Remus wants to keep things professional. James looks down at Sirius and notices his eyes moving while shut. 

“Hey, Remus looks at his eyes is that Sirius waking up?” Remus looks at Sirius and back at James. “Possible or he is dreaming.” Remus lets out a knowing sigh to James.


	4. He wakes up

“It’s ok. He is doing very well and it might take some time for him to open his eyes. The good news is we know he can hear us and he can move his hands. Why don’t you go for a walk, get something to eat, or take a nap. I’ll be right here if anything changes.”

“Ok, you’re right.” James turns to Sirius. “Pads, I love you mate.” He leaves to room.

Remus stayed in the room for a while checking vitals, staring at Sirius, and writing in his charts. A small moan comes from Sirius that startles Remus. He looks up immediately.

“Sirius? Can you hear me?” Another small moan comes out and Sirius tries to open his eyes.

Sirius’ eyes slowly open and he just looks straight ahead before looking around without moving his head. He sees Remus standing near him watching. They catch their eyes. Remus breathes out a hard sigh and clears his throat. Still, his voice gets caught he is in shock from the beauty of this man laying here. “Oh, God those eyes. staring back at me.” Remus thought.

“Sirius, I am Dr. Lupin. If you can understand me to blink one time.”

It’s slow but Sirius can respond. Remus’ face lights up with a huge smile. “Perfect. Can you speak? Try to say hello. It will feel sore from the tubes we fed through your mouth. Just take your time.” 

Sirius takes a moment trying to open his mouth. His voice is hoarse and very soft. “Ok, Ok that’s great. Just rest. We are so happy you are up. I will explain everything to you later. I want you to rest. I am going to check a few things out and if all goes well we will start you on light solid food. I bet you are hungry.” Remus says to him and smiles.

Sirius watches as Remus moves around him. His eyes are glued to Remus. The door swings open. It's James with a cup of coffee. He looks up and sees that Sirius has opened his eyes. He runs up to him.

“Pads, you're up. Bloody hell, mate. I’m so happy to see you up.” Sirius just looks at James with no expression. James smiling from ear to ear he is so happy to see his brother is up.

“Doc, why isn’t he talking or responding? It’s me Pads, James.”

Remus pulls James to the side. “James I know you are excited. I need you to calm down some. He has just woken up from a coma. I am checking vitals now. I don’t know if he has any memory loss at the moment. He tried to say hello early and it was very faint. He might not able to have a full conversation with you at the moment.”

Remus and James walk back to Sirius. “Sirius, are you able to speak for me? Can you say your full name?”, asked Remus.

Sirius looks at Remus. Remus’ heart feels like it will explode in his chest. Sirius opens his mouth slowly “S-S-Siri-S-Sirius O-O-Orion Bla-ack.”

“Amazing,” Remus says. Do you know this man's name?” Remus points to James. Sirius moves his eyes towards James. “N-No.”

This brought tears to James’ eyes. “James it’s ok. He has mild amnesia.” James didn’t listen and ran over to Sirius's side. Sirius's eyes widen but he couldn’t move his neck much. Remus stops James, not allowing James to touch Sirius or cause physical pain anywhere.


	5. Who are you?

“James, James, wait Sirius has a mild case of amnesia.” James sniffs. “Padfoot are you pulling a prank on me or something. If so this is not the time and it is not funny.”

Remus can tell this is scaring Sirius as his heart monitor started to beep more frequently.  
He looks towards Sirius and notices a concerned look on his face. Remus goes to the other side of Sirius.

“James listen if you don’t calm down I will have to ask you to wait outside the room. Now, let me finish what I need to do here to take care of Sirius and I’ll talk to you more about this in a moment.” James rolled his eyes looking at Sirius and didn’t say another word.

“Sirius, I'm going to check your neck. I notice you have not been moving it much. Are you in any pain around your neck, back, spine, or shoulders? Squeeze my hand if you feel pain in any of those spots.” Sirius gave a light squeeze not taking his eyes off Remus. He couldn’t pull his eyes away. “I’m going to take a few x-rays to see if you have a fracture or breakage.” Sirius was still holding on to Remus’ hand just looking at him. James notices this and chuckles under his breath and says the same ole Sirius.

“So, Sirius it looks like you have a fracture in your neck. Nothing too bad. I will be putting you in a brace. I can say that you are truly blessed and one lucky chap that this all was not worst. The nurse will be in to put the brace on you and I will be back later to check on you. James, Can I speak with you outside?”

___________________________

“I didn’t want to speak in front of Sirius. He will be here for a while. Once we heal his neck I need to see if he will be able to stand up and walk. I don’t want you to freak out about his amnesia we don’t want to set him off and things don’t get better. Don’t force anything.”

As Remus and James talk in the hall, Lily walks by getting ready to place a brace on Sirius’ neck and she spots the two guys. She gives James a quick peck and lets him know she is going to take care of Sirius. Lily walks into the room and Sirius looks at her with excitement.

“I-I know you.” Lily's mouth drops and James who was standing in the door frame loses all expression in his face but remembering what Remus said he sits in a chair on the side of the bed. “Well, that’s progress that you are remembering people. Great job. I am going to left you slightly to put the brace around your neck.”

Sirius continues talking. “How do I know you?”

Lily gives him a sympathetic look and sighs. “Ummm, well we have never met physically before other than right now, but I am your friend James’, girlfriend. Maybe you saw me in some of his photos,” said Lily. Giving James a slight smile and sad eyes. Sirius looks towards James and just stares at him.

“Ok, Sirius it may be a little uncomfortable but we have to keep your neck stable so that it heals correctly.” She gives him a light part on his hand and smiles. I will be back and we can talk more then.” Lily leaves to check her rounds and James starts to talk to Sirius.

“Sirius, I hope your memory comes back soon. I miss my brother. Do you remember where you work or live?” Sirius looks up at James. He doesn’t say anything. “Well, Dr. Lupin said he is going to keep you here for a little longer until your neck heals. He wants to make sure you won’t have any trouble walking. I know I am a stranger to you now, but you don’t have to be scared of me.” Said, James.


	6. Oh, the fluff

At that time Remus walks in. “Is our patient ready to try some solid food?” Said Dr. Lupin. Lily begins to raise the top part of the hospital bed. “I made sure you have plenty of soft things to eat. Jello, mash, peas. I’m not sure if you will like anything but its all you can handle right now.”

Sirius doesn’t say anything he follows Remus around the room with his eyes. James notices how Sirius's eyes are glued to Remus and does another light chuckle and shakes his head. “Same ole Pads,” said James.

___________________________

It’s been a month since Sirius has been in the hospital. James has never left his side. Remus walks into the room. “How is my favorite patient?” James looks at Sirius’ expression. “Uhm, A lot b-better, Doc.,” said Sirius. James stands up. I will be back in about two hours. I need to check on somethings. He pulls Remus to the side. Umm. Hey, Doctor can I speak with you privately?”

“Sure, I will be right back, Sirius.”

“I am just informing you that I will be paying his full hospital bill. I don’t want him to have to worry about anything. Make sure the hospital bills me. I will be back.” said James and he turns to leave.

Remus walks back into the room and looks at Sirius and smiles. “Sirius today I want to see how well you are walking before you are released. I want you to wrap your arms around my neck and I will pull you up. I have crutches here incase you need assistants.

Remus leans down and grips around Sirius’ waist to lift him. Remus's face is so close to Sirius's neck he can smell stale cigarettes and mint. he breathes Sirius in and lingers a little longer than needed. “He speaks softly in Sirius's ear.” Sirius nods. “On the count of three, I will lift you. 1-2-3 up. Nice work. How does it feel?” Sirius moves his legs slowly. “I feel fine doctor.”

Remus tells Sirius that they are going to walk back and forth down the hallway. Remus guides him the whole time. “You did a great job, Sirius. Your speed will pick up as you heal. You will be ready for release in no time. You do have a few scrapes and bruises but those will go away with time.” Remus set in the chair next to the bed to talk to him.

“Sirius, Do you want to get a hotel room or is there someone you can remember so you can call to get picked up? “No, I have no-one. I-I at least don’t remember,” said Sirius. Remus looks at Sirius. “James, who is your best friend/brother is ready to take you home. I just want to make sure you are comfortable going with him? I will be able to see you from time to time and check on you. I am Lily’s, James’ girlfriend best friend so I see him often now.

Sirius smiles shyly barely able to keep in the excitement of seeing Dr. Lupin again. “I b-believe I will be just fine at James’ house.

“Ok, great. I will get all of your items. James will be in to get you ready and I will be over to check on you tomorrow evening.  
On the way to James’ house, the car was silent. Sirius watched James very closely wondering why he could not recognize him, but he remembers Lily. It just did not make sense to Sirius. When they finally made it to the house Sirius says, “Dr. Lupin will be stopping by to check on me. So don’t try to kill me. People know where I am.”James chuckles and rolls his eyes to this


	7. I remember

statement. “There has been plenty of times I have wanted to kill you, Pads and yet you are still here.” giving Sirius a weak smile. 

“Ok, let me help you to your room. I will have some food sent up to you. Do you have a taste for anything?” Sirius thinks for a moment. “Just something light, please. Do you have any information on what happened to me exactly?”

James sits in a chair beside Sirius and lets out a long worried sigh. “Well, you were in a horrible motorcycle accident. You are lucky to have made it out alive. The bike on the other hand did not make it at all. According to the news report, a car ran the red light and right into you, which ejected you off the bike. Dr. Lupin says the helmet helped you with the trauma to the head. I’m so happy you are alive and will be ok.”

“Oh, bloody hell, I guess I will be buying a truck or something now…Thank you, James.” 

___________________________

Sirius wakes up to the sound of a doorbell ringing and is confused. “Where am I?” it takes him a moment to recognizes everything. “Why am I at Potter’s estate? PRONGS!!! Where are you?PROOONNNNGGGSS!

James opens the front door to welcome Remus in. They both hear a light yell and pause. Did you hear tha- is that Sirius calling for me?

without any more hesitation, they both take off running to Sirius’ room.

All Sirius can hear is loud running up the stairs. The bedroom door swings open.

“Are you ok?” James and Dr. Lupin step in and run to his bedside. Sirius takes a sharp breath at the sight of Dr. Lupin, he can’t keep his eyes off of him while continuing to answer James. “Umm, I'm fine. I just wanted to know why I’m at the estate and in so much pain?”

“Wait, do you remember me?” Sirius laughs “Why wouldn’t I remember you? You're only my brother”.

James looks at Remus with wide eyes and a huge grin. “What you do think Doc? is he ok?” Remus steps closer to Sirius and Sirius’s breath hitch. James chuckles at the scene.

“Sirius, Do you remember who I am?” Sirius smiles with dreamy eyes looking into Remus’ eyes. “The most beautiful man I have ever seen. Marry me, please?”

James starts laughing hysterically. Remus gives Sirius a polite smile and squeezes his arm lightly. “How about I check to make sure your vitals are looking good?” Sirius sits up fast trying to remove his top for Dr. Lupin. Remus has to hold him down. “Whoa, hold on you don’t have to remove your clothes for me.”

“Doctor I don’t mind you can check me over fully.” Sirius looks at James with a mischievous grin and winks.

Remus clears his throat.

At this point, James is bent over in laughter.

“Mhm, kinky keeping the clothes on. Yes, check me doctor and give me a sponge bath.”


	8. My baby daddy

James laughing so hard all he can say is “PADS!!”

Remus turns to look at James. “Its ok James. No harm is done. said, Remus. “I am checking your temperature.” 

___________________________

A few months later. My how things changed.

“I love you, Moony.”

“I love you more, Pads.”

Sirius grins up at Remus. “Will you Ma-.”

James burst through the door

“PADS, hurry he is coming. Grab Remus and let's go.”

“What are you sure?” as everyone is running towards the car.

“Yes, hurry.”

James, Sirius, and Remus jump in the car, and Lily is in the driver seat.

“Oh, Merlin…I can’t breath.”

“Would you calm down James,” says Lily and she pulls into the hospital parking lot. “I am going to go to check-in. Join me once the lot of you have pulled yourselves together.

___________________________ Five hours later…

IT’S A BOY!

James runs out of the room. “Pads, we are dads! Harry is here!” Sirius and James start to jump around.

Remus's head falls in his hands as he shakes it.

“Wait, Wait, Wait. I have to do this right, Prongs, and make it official.”

Sirius walks over to Remus and gets on one knee.

“Remus, I love you with all my heart. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me and being my baby daddy.”

A long sigh and an eye roll later. “Of course I will. I love you so much, Pads.


End file.
